disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Negaduck I
Negaduck the First, also known as Negatron Negaduck, was a personification of Darkwing Duck's bad side. Description and biography A very long time ago, two wizards (one having earned his power from the High Council of Heroes, the other from the Devils) had created a powerful magical tool, using both ancient magic and the scientific knowledge of electricity: the Tronsplitter, which, using magically-charged lightnings, could split anything between its good and its evil side. The Good Wizard's plan was to split everybody in every world in half and to lock up the evil halves, only leaving the good halves free. Of course, the Evil Wizard's plan was just the other way around, and being more used to trickery and double-crossing, he managed to steal the Tronsplitter before the Good Wizard could use it. The Evil Wizard then brought the weapon to the Other Side and had it kept by Chernabog until an occasion of using it for their purposes would present itself. This occasion did not came until a very long time, when they decided to give the Tronsplitter to Megavolt, one of their clients from the Disney Comics universe. However, knowing he was way too megalomaniac to accept an invention from someone else, they just gave him the gem that contained the magic power of the original Tronsplitter, and let him rebuild the mechanical part so he could think that he had invented it himself. However, unknowing of the true nature of the artifact, he never tried to use it on actual people — only on objects. That is, until Darkwing Duck was, by pure mistake, struck by the Tronsplitter's ray, which transformed Darkwing into two different characters: the totally good Posiduck and the totally bad Negaduck. Despite not being directly affiliated to the Friends, he was more or less a tool to them, as they helped him all along his (short) criminal career since he was more or less their creation. Not wanting to be merged together with Posiduck again, Negaduck tried to destroy the Tronsplitter — the only item in the whole Disney Multiverse that could allow someone to do so. At that point, the Friends were confused about what to do: on one hand, they wanted to support "their" Negaduck, but they couldn't suffer him to destroy one of their most powerful magic artifacts. They gave Negaduck a last chance by using the Tronsplitter as a catalyst to give him extra power. What they did not know was that the High Council was watching them all the time, and used the Tronsplitter to give magical powers to Posiduck. As the two started to fight — which could have lasted indefinitely, since they had equal strength —, Gosalyn, Launchpad and Megavolt managed to merge the two Darkwing Ducks into a single being, which was more or less the end of Negaduck the First. Shortly after, Gosalyn took back the Tronsplitter which was still lying in the middle of the street and gave it to Scrooge McDuck, who put it in his Room of Dangerous, Evil and Magical Stuffs along with Solego's ruby. Powers and abilities Negaduck the First had the same abilities as Darkwing, plus (after having been galvanized by the Tronsplitter) the ability of controlling pure electricity and create lightning. Trivia *He is one of the three Darkwing Duck evil counterparts, the others being the Second Negaduck and Darkwarrior Duck. Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Birds Category:Evil counterparts